degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Shay-Frankie Friendship
The friendship between Shay Powers and Frankie Hollingsworth formed in the fourteenth season of Degrassi. Friendship History Degrassi Season 14 In If You Could Only See, Frankie tells Lola and Shay what happened between her and Winston, and how her mom and brothers walked in. She says she is tired of not getting the same as her brothers, and Frankie asks them if they are allowed boys in there room. Shay says no. Frankie thinks Winston will break up with her, and Lola responds to just send him a sexy photo to make him happy. Degrassi: Next Class Season 1 In #BootyCall, Lola teases Shay about her obvious crush on Tiny Bell, and Frankie tells Shay she has no chance of being happy, which Lola calls her out for not being over her break up with Winston. Lola tells Shay that she doesn't have a chance because Shay doesn't have a large butt, which Tiny has an interest in. Frankie later catches Shay taking photos of herself in the bathroom, and Frankie enlarges Shay's butt on a phone app. Shay sends the photo to Lola, who posts it. Shay, Frankie, and Lola are all at Miles's pool party. Lola refuses to delete the photo because it is "bad for her brand". Tiny asks Shay to be his lab partner, and Lola accepts for her. Shay is nervous now because she thinks Tiny only asked her because he saw the photo of her enlarged butt, and now he will know she doesn't have a large butt. The next day, Shay stuffs her pants to make her butt look bigger, and Lola and Frankie try to fix it for her. Shay is caught wearing the butt pads in class when Winston spills chemicals on her, and Shay has to take off her pants. After class, Shay blames Lola, and Frankie points out that Tiny is waiting for her in the background. Lola and Frankie watch as Tiny hands Shay back her stuff. Shay is happy when she realizes Tiny likes her for her brains, not her butt. In #NoFilter, Lola and Shay do not like Frankie's new hair, and Lola asks what's wrong with her since changing your hair is a cry for help. Shay points out that Frankie has been acting differently since Winston broke up with her. Frankie says she's fine, and rejects Lola's invitation to go out that night. Frankie starts receiving messages from a boy online, who turns out to be Lola and Shay catfishing her. Frankie is upset when she realizes what they have done, but Lola and Shay reveal they did it because Frankie wouldn't talk to them and they wanted to know was wrong with her. Lola tells her they were worried that Frankie might try to hurt herself, and Shay adds they they also worried Frankie might want to end their friendship. Frankie admits to Jonah that she thinks her friends like the old her better than who she feels she is now. Later, Frankie apologizes to Lola and Shay, and they apologize to her for catfishing her. Lola and Shay tell her they didn't know how to talk to her, and Frankie reveals she wanted to look different because she feels different. Shay and Lola just admit they want her to be happy, no matter how she is. They all hug and make up. In #ButThatsNoneOfMyBusiness, Lola asks Shay and Frankie what's wrong with her keychain, and Frankie reveals that it is a vibrator. Lola is worried that Tiny may think she's a sex freak, saying she can't talk to him about masturbation since they just started talking. Later, Shay, Frankie, and Lola are all in Mandarin class together, and Shay and Frankie laugh when Lola is caught reading a masturbation pamphlet. In #NotAllMen, Lola invites Frankie and Shay to hang out with her and Tiny because she wants to go out as a group. Frankie says she can't go because she offered to volunteer, but as soon as Lola leaves, Shay tells her that Frankie can't leave her alone with them because she still has feelings for Tiny, and doesn't want to be alone with Tiny and Lola. They all go out to get ice cream at The Dot. Shay tells Frankie that it is torture hanging out with them, and Frankie volunteers that they leave. Shay says she can't because then Lola will know she has a problem with her and Tiny's relationship, which she doesn't want Lola to know about. Frankie claims she can't be upset since Shay chose not to go out with Tiny, and Shay claims that's hypocritical since Frankie chose to be upset over Winston. Shay points out that they were there for Frankie. In #TeamFollowBack, Shay and Lola notice that Frankie was talking to Winston, and they claim that "Frankston: the sequel" was only a matter of time. Lola claims Frankie and Winston would be better couple friends than Zig and Maya. At Frankie's house, Lola and Frankie make a pro and con list for whether Frankie and Winston should get back together. Lola points out that Frankie was happier when she was with Winston. However, Winston walks in when they were in the middle of making the list, and when he leaves, Lola and Frankie are unsure if he saw the list or not. At the school assembly, Frankie talks about the list Winston made for her to Shay and Lola. Frankie explains that last time she kissed Winston he tasted like peanut butter, but now when she thinks of peanut butter, she is reminded me how badly things ended, and if she even like peanut butter anymore. Lola, Frankie, and Shay are all shocked when the SWAT team enters Maya's house, which they could see from the camera still recording at her house. In #SinceWeBeinHonest, Shay and Lola are practicing Mandarin, while Frankie tries to find Jonah online. Lola tries to see what she is looking at, but Frankie closes her laptop. Frankie ask if dreams mean anything, and Lola says they mean everything. Frankie tells them she was kissing in the dream, and Lola says this dream is already better than Frankie's goat dreams. Shay asks who she was dream kissing, and Lola and Shay assume that it was about Winston, as they want Frankie and Winston to get back together. Later, Shay and Lola realize that Frankie had a sexy dream about Jonah because Frankie accidentally posted his name on her FaceRange. Shay and Lola are skeptical about Jonah, and Frankie accidentally admits that she kissed him. Shay asks if her and Jonah are dating, but Frankie says it has only been a few days. Lola is shocked that it has been days, and Shay say that Frankie can't become one of "Jonah's girls". Later, Lola and Shay were in on Winston's plan to ask Frankie to the dance. In #SorryNotSorry, Frankie, Lola, and Shay are walking down the hallway together, and Frankie admits she hasn't picked out a dress yet for the dance. Lola tells Frankie that she has to look perfect if Frankie wants to get back together with Winston, but Frankie is still doubtful that her and Winston are right for each other. Shay and Lola both insist that Winston is right for Frankie. At the dance, Frankie, Lola, and Shay get their pictures taken together with winter animal cutouts, and Frankie admits she called it off with Winston and likes Jonah. Shay and Lola don't want her to date Jonah because they are afraid that he'll break Frankie's heart. Frankie calls them as not being relationship experts, and reveals that Shay still likes Tiny. Lola claims that Shay said she was over him, and Shay said she liked him all year, which he returned her feelings, until Lola became interested. The three unhappily take their picture. During the lockdown, the three girls are in the same lockdown room. Lola hears a noise, and asks if it was a gun shot, to which Shay says it's probably a false alarm. Lola comments, "Like I'll ever believe you again", referring to Shay lying about Tiny. Frankie is crying, admitting she saw Jonah with another girl and that she should have listened to Lola and Shay. They discuss how Lola and Shay feel like they haven't been able to make Frankie happy as friends the entire year, Frankie apologizes, and the girls hug. Shay and Frankie are sitting together until Baaz asks Shay to dance, and Jonah approaches Frankie. Season 2 In SquadGoals, Shay and Frankie are both on the volleyball team, who was pranked by the opposing volleyball team. Frankie wants to get revenge, but Shay doesn't agree, thinking it was unnecessary. Frankie decides to move forward with her revenge, without telling Shay, by painting a banner of the other team as animals, particularly with the captain as a monkey. When Shay finds out about the prank, she is angry and gets into a fight with Frankie. In the locker room, Shay explains that things aren't the same for her and Frankie because Frankie is rich, thus she has more chances to mistakes. Shay only has one route, which she can't mess up, and volleyball is her dream. Shay admits she is jealous of Frankie, and Frankie understands. The two make up. In #TurntUp, Shay initially agrees with Frankie that she isn't racist, but learns that Frankie was the one to draw the opposing captain as a monkey. After learning more about racism from Kara and her father, Shay tells Frankie that her prank was racist and that it hurt people. Shay says that she thinks that Frankie needs to quit the team. In #TheseAreMyConfessions, Shay and the rest of the volleyball team agree to let Frankie back on the team. Season 3 Season 4 Trivia *Both were on the Power Cheer team until Frankie was kicked off the team. *Both will graduate as part of the Class of 2017. *Shay seems to be a shipper of Frankie and Winston. *They are both friends with Lola and Jack. *They both seem to be on good terms with Becky, Imogen, Grace, and Tristan. *Shay is friends with Zoë, who has a conflict with Frankie. *They were both co-captains on the volleyball team. *Shay has a conflict with Frankie’s ex-girlfriend, Esme. Gallery ShayFrankie.jpg 10410202 869207306423298 5611391511410537723 n.jpg 10006483 869207273089968 402369030047668604 n.jpg Fs.jpg 9rs.jpg Lola Shay Frankie .jpg Freshman.png Shay and Frankie.png Zoe-gifts.jpg 1406-08-dkp.jpg Degrassi-1411-power-cheer-5.jpg FrankieShayandLola.png FrankieShayandLola1.png FrankieShayandLola2.png FrankieShayandLola3.png FrankieShayandLola4.png FrankieShayandLola5.png FrankieShayandLola6.png Grouppic.png 55tgg.jpg 89g.jpg 102g.jpg Wishlist9.jpg 1421_288029.jpg 1421_287729.jpg 1421_287929.jpg 1421_287629.jpg 1421_286629.jpg 1421_286729.jpg 1421_283929.jpg 1421_283729.jpg 1421_283529.jpg 1421_283629.jpg 1421_283429.jpg 1421_283129.jpg 1421_283229.jpg 1421_288829.jpg 1421_288729.jpg 8uiuuuiui.png Iiyyyyyy.png 8uyuyyu.png Ladies of next class.jpg Normal 84.jpg Normal 83.jpg Normal 42.jpg Normal 40.jpg Tumblr nzgydfYC8B1r5uoxco1 540.jpg Tumblr nztpvmqFfE1r5uoxco1 540.jpg DNC4.jpg T7u7ujgjh.png R-sdw34.png Yrtrterw3.png Uyiuyitweda.png U765767.png Ty546456.png Oipowieqe.png Ksfjlsw.png Fghrtty54.png 4534fdgdfg.png 776iyuyu.png 54t6546tu.png 8787uyu.png 65ytyytyt.png 77uuuiui.png 88jjjjh.png 87uyuyuyyy.png 665yttt.png Iuoweiur.png 6765df.png 5r5trtry.png Frankielolashay1.png Frankielolashay.png U67u67676767.png 766767676.png 76u67676767.png 76u766767.png Y6y65565.png 56y6565y6.png Ertererer.png 65565656.png Htyttt.png 6565y66yy.png 6y666.png Tumblr o0fxadgRxm1rdyrivo3 1280.jpg 8yiyuyu.png 87yuiyuiyuiyui.png 65y6565r.png 667yyy.png 55tt5td.png 666y6y6.png 5656yyy.png 55tt55t.png 35534r.png 455t4t.png Trtgggtg.png 78uyuyuyu.png 8789iuiu.png 787iyuiui.png 897898yuijk.png DNC110.jpg 87uyiuiuyi.png u777u.png 6y65y6y6.png 7u67u6767.png 7u7u7u7.png 6y6y6ggg.png 6y6y6y6y.png 6yy66y6.png 67u77uu7uuu.png 67uu7767u.png 76u7u7u.png 87iuiuyyi.png 89uuuiu.png 666y6yrr.png 898uiiyuuyi.png Th666y.png Ttrrtrtrt.png 7uu67u7u67.png 87yiuiyyui.png 87uiyyuii.png IMG 6191.PNG IMG 6183.PNG IMG 6188.PNG IMG 6189.PNG IMG 6200.PNG 879iuyuu.png 789yuuu.png Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Season 14 Category:DNC Season 1 Category:DNC Season 2 Category:DNC Season 3 Category:DNC Season 4